


Glitter

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Seriously who sends Christmas cards anymore?





	Glitter

“Who even sends Christmas cards anymore,” Patrick grumbled, as he attempted to cut a snowflake out of paper. “Let alone makes them?”

“I do,” Johnny gave him a look as he added a flourish of thin glitter on the tip of the reindeer antler.

Patrick sighed and looked at his sad excuse for a card. And he figured there was one thing that could always fix anything, he grabbed a container of loose loose silver glitter in one hand and the glue stick in his other and went to work. Slathering the card with the glue stick, he proceeded to dump the contents of the container and then shook off the glitter that didn’t stick.

He smiled at it.

At least now it was a shiny disaster.

He looked up to find Johnny watching him, eyes staring in shock. Johnny slapped a hand to his face. “We are not sending that to my parents. And you are cleaning up all of that.”

Patrick pouted. Seriously who still did Christmas cards.


End file.
